


Lifetime

by romanovdanvers



Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovdanvers/pseuds/romanovdanvers
Summary: What would you do if you were given another chance to meet the one you love?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Im back with another CarolNat one shot hehehe. This time its inspired from the song Lifetime by Ben&Ben and from season 7 of Agents of SHIELD (i dont watch it tho but im familiar with it)

Its been months since the final battle happened. The Avengers compound has been restored but with some slight changes. There was a large statue of the Original Six in the middle of the huge lobby. New recruits assumed they would meet the founding members, but little did they know that there were new leaders now, currently, Carol is the new captain now and had decided to stay on Earth for as long as she wanted. Fury had visited the compound to see if Carol was doing well. An agent then leads the former director to the captain's office.

"Fury, surprise to see you." Carol noted seeing her friend enter her office.

"Just wanted to drop by." He replied and sat down. "I have 2 agents I want you to recruit." He added, placing 2 SHIELD folders on her desk.

Carol sat down and opened the folders. "Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons." The blonde says reading their records. "Sure I'll have them in." She smiles. Carol had assembled a team consisting of all women and called A-Force. It was something Natasha had always wanted and now Carol has done it in honor of her. "They'll be of great help. Trust me." Fury says leaning back. They both start to talk, catch up on stuff since the snap and had dinner together.

The next week, Jemma and Daisy went to the Avengers compound after receiving Carol's call. An agent directs them to the meeting room after rumors surfaced that the Red Room has been revived. "Didn't the Black Widow take down the Red Room already?" Hope asked and was confused. "It seems like they're determined to stay alive." Wanda replied. Carol sees the 2 women enter the room and stood up. "Ladies, these are agents Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson." She said. "So you're Quake right?" Shuri asked with a smile. Daisy nodded to her question. "Please, seat." Wanda says showing them their seats. 

The group continued to discuss the topic and knew that Hydra was planning to help. "Only Romanoff knows how to take down the Red Room and since she, Rogers, Tony, Thor, Bruce and Barton are the only ones who faced Hydra multiple times." Maria Hill concluded. "Thor is in space, Bruce is somewhere and Clint has retired and with his family." Valkyrie added which made the group think further. They knew they could handle this but having someone familiar would be even better. "I think I know how to solve this." Jemma said. Everyone looked at her and were all ears.

"We're going to revive Nat?" Okoye answered in confusion after Jemma explained. "Yeah but not the real her." Daisy replied. "Its difficult to explain but you'll see." Jemma reassured. The other members looked at Carol for confirmation. She thought of it for a while and then gave them a nod. Jemma got up and called Mack and Yo-yo to bring the stuff to the compound.

The next day, everything has been assembled. All the members were in the lab, anxious about the idea. As Jemma started the machine, it began its work. Suddenly, the door of the pod opened and there stood Natasha. They were all in awe and shock seeing the Widow again. The redhead opened her eyes and smiled seeing them. "Hey guys." She says looking around. "I feel... weird." She says looking at her hands. "You're an LMD, Agent Romanoff." Daisy admitted gently. As she heard the answer from the younger agent, she realized what happened. "Oh yeah... I remember." She says and slowly stepped out. Jemma then checked Natasha and helped her adjust. After a while, they start to brief her with the situation.

"I already took down the Red Room." Nat said in an unamused manner. "That's why we need your help." Carol says looking at the Widow. She knew it wasn't the real Nat but it was close enough. The blonde had always been away since she started helping to bring back half the universe. The regret of not coming home earlier to be with Nat still pained her. She didn't get the chance to tell her how she really felt and had been hiding these feelings for a long time.

The mission took almost a month but it was all worth it. The celebration ended quite fast when they remembered it was times up for someone. Natasha was by the lake, looking at the peaceful sky and water. She knew her work is done and it was time to say goodbye. Carol found her immediately and watched from a short distance.

"You don't have to go." Carol broke the silence, earning a soft but sad chuckle from the other woman.

"I can't stay." The redhead replied and looked at her.

Carol approached her and kept her head down. "I've been wanting to tell you something." She says fiddling her fingers. Natasha was all ears on her and waited patiently. Carol breathes in deeply to calm herself.

"I love you..." the blonde finally said. Her hands were sweaty due to nervousness that Nat wouldn't feel the same way. "I love you too, Carol." Nat replied with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry I didn't come home early." Carol's voice breaks as guilt filled her heart once again. "You're gone because of me." She cried. Nat gently placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and wiped her tears. "Carol, it was my decision to sacrifice myself to bring back the half universe and it's your responsibility to protect it." She said softly. "What's a universe to protect when you're not in it?" The captain asked, looking at the assassin.

"Since the day i found out you died, every night all i could dream of was only you. Us, together, saving the world and the universe, side by side... but each morning, I didn't want to wake up anymore, cause i didn't want to face another day without seeing you, hearing you, touching you and kissing you. Each day hurts more and more knowing I'll never have you again. Suddenly, here you are, the next thing I knew, I was gonna lose you again." 

Jemma found them and stood a bit far to give them privacy. Nat saw her and nodded. Carol turned and saw the scientist. "Its time." Nat said looking at Carol again. They all head back inside and to the lab. The Widow hugged, thanked every member and wished them all good luck. Carol was the last one she approached. She took the other's hand and placed something in her palm. Carol looked at it. "Your... hourglass?" Nat gave Carol her belt buckle which was also her hourglass symbol. Nat nodded. Without any hesitation, they kissed passionately and tears flowed down Carol's cheeks again. "I love you... so much." Carol said. "I love you too..." Nat replied.

Jemma opened the door of the pod and Nat stepped in. She looked at everyone for one last time and kept her eyes to Carol.

"I'll see you in the stars, Danvers."

"I'll see you in the stars, Romanoff."

As the door slowly closed, Natasha closed her eyes as well. Slowly, each member left silently. Valkyrie looked at Carol as she went to the door. She knew what it felt like to lose the one you love right in front of you. Finally, it was just Carol in the dimmed room. She approached the pod, gently laid a hand on the door and rested her forehead on it.

"Goodnight... Natasha"

**Was there a lifetime waiting for us  
**In a world where I was yours?  
** **

****

****

**  
Paper planes and porcelain  
Smell of rain through the window pane  
And the sight of you  
Oh, you were a good dream  
**

  
**I was scared to lose you then  
But secrets turn into regrets  
Buried feelings grow  
Oh, you were a good dream **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the pain :) dont forget to leave some kudos


End file.
